


It's Gonna Be Okay, I'm Sure of It

by Anonymous



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Café 80s (Back to the Future Part II), Comfort, Coming Out, Coming out fluff, Established Leslie "Spike" O'Malley/Griff Tannen, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Griff Tannen Comes Out, Griff Tannen Has a Cat, Hugs, I will stop projecting onto my comfort characters (aka Griff) when I Die :heart:, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Tiffany "Tiff" Tannen, Light Angst, Milkshakes, Mother-Son Relationship, Movie: Back to the Future Part II, Pansexual Griff Tannen, Pansexual Leslie "Spike" O'Malley, Pre-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Single Parent Tiffany "Tiff" Tannen, Tiffany "Tiff" Tannen is a Good Parent, also oc is mentioned vv briefly (as in one sentence asdkjkasd), but there's some griff/spike stuff in the beginning and it's mentioned throughout, changed the category bc i used the wrong one oops, changed to anon bc i've been feeling nervous bc of this fic lately???, girl help i set the wrong publication date so this is a reupload, girl help there are too many tags, i haven't come out to my parents yet so i hope i wrote this okay adkmasjndk, it's either that or gen skadjasdk, might take it off anon later tho, so i hope that's the right category??, this def focuses on tiff & griff's relationship A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Griff's finally ready to come out to his mom.
Relationships: Griff Tannen & Tiffany "Tiff" Tannen, Leslie "Spike" O'Malley/Griff Tannen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	It's Gonna Be Okay, I'm Sure of It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Before I start this fic, I want to let y'all know that there's discussion of the possibility of not being accepted for being Pan. Nothing unaccepting actually happens, just discussion of it, but nonetheless I figured I should warn you folks. If you believe that will be upsetting for you, I advise you to skip this fic and check out one of the many other great fics on this site. Please stay safe!! 💖
> 
> This is admittedly Extremely self-indulgent and maybe out of character?? But we also didn't get that much screen-time for Griff and Spike (and none for Tiff) so idk LMAO

_Wednesday, October 2nd, 2015._  
  
Spike puts her hand over Griff's, "I'm sure it'll be okay." she reassures him with a gentle smile. He doesn't turn to face her or answer, though. Instead he just... keeps looking forward at the wall of TVs behind the counter. But he isn't actually _watching_ them. Just sort of... looking at them, but his mind is focused on something else.  
  
She puts her hand under his chin so he turns to look at her. And when he does, she leans up to kiss his forehead. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together. She can't help but smile when she sees him blushing. He looks to the side, embarrassed, and doing an awful job at hiding it.  
  
Spike leans back down in her seat, and reaches her hand down to hold his. He grips her hand tight, and while that's hardly unusual for him, she also knows that it's partly because he's scared. But he won't admit that, at least not out loud.  
  
He's planning on finally coming out to his mom as Pansexual today. He's been meaning to for a while, but he's been putting it off. She had put it off for a while, too. But when she finally came out just a week ago and told him about how her family had accepted her, he realized then and there that he's finally ready to tell his Mom sometime soon.  
  
But that doesn't mean he shouldn't be careful. He hadn't been ready because he didn't know what his Mom would think, and he still doesn't know.  
  
As she thinks about this, the possibility of him not being accepted crosses her mind. She winces and squeezes his hand a bit tighter, "Call me after and tell me what happens, okay?" she hesitates, "...You can come live with me if she doesn't accept you."  
  
He's hurt at the mere thought and she knows it. They'd love to live together, but not by force. They want to move in together when they're ready. Maybe in year or so, maybe in a couple of months.  
  
He glances over at her and nods thankfully, a small smile on his face. She pats him on the back and calls over the electronic waiter, "One vanilla milkshake." she says, pressing her thumb to the plate. It only takes a moment or so for the milkshake to appear in front of her, and she slides it over to Griff.  
  
"Thanks," he says, and gives her a brief peck on the lips before taking a sip of his milkshake.  
  


* * *

  
"Call me after you talk to her, okay?" Spike calls out to him, and Griff nods, "Yeah, I will."  
  
She waits in his driveway for a few moments before she blows him a kiss and flies off in her Dad's car. He waves to her before walking up to the door and pressing his thumb to the plate. His mom won't be home for another hour or so.  
  
He lets the door close behind him automatically as the robotic voice comes over the speaker, "Welcome home, Griff.". He smiles as he hears his Ragdoll cat, Marshmallow, mew as she trots over to greet him. He bends down and picks her up, "Did you miss me?" he asks, and lets out a small laugh at the loud meow she does in response.  
  
He's had Marshmallow for 9 years now, ever since he was 10. He got her from his Mom for his birthday, and she was just a kitten at the time. She was so small that he had started crying. He had wanted to name her Killer, but his Mom wasn't letting _that_ happen. Marshmallow suits her better anyway.  
  
Now that he thinks about it, he did that a lot as a kid. He had a pet hamster that he wanted to name Darkness, but he ended up naming her Sunny. And then he had a Leopard Gecko he wanted to name Devil, but his Mom wouldn't let him name it that either. It's name was Cupcake.  
  
There was... certainly _a pattern._ One part of him is glad that his Mom had him change the names, but the other part of him still thinks that those names are cool.  
  
He carries Marshmallow up to his room, plopping her down gently on the bed. He walks over to the small box in the corner of the room and throws her toy mouse on the bed, which she immediately pounces on. She's had it since she was 6 years old, and miraculously hasn't done much damage to it. She loves that thing.  
  
He flops down onto his bed beside her, pulling out his phone from his pocket. He types in the password and opens the notes app. He starts to read out the reminders that Spike gave him for coming out, since she had come out about a week ago. They were mostly stuff like try to stay calm and to not freak himself out.  
  
He and Spike have been dating for almost a year now, and both families were well aware of this, but neither family had known that they were Pan at the beginning.  
  
He had sent his Mom a text earlier, his hands shaking slightly, letting her know that he has something to tell her once she gets home from work. She had replied with a simple 'ok'. He had expected her to ask if something was wrong or if everything's okay, but she's been busy this week.  
  
After about 20 minutes of reading out the reminders to himself, he got a text from his Mom.  
  
_Got off early, be home in 10!_  
  
He feels his heart start to race. He's already calm and certain that he's ready to tell her, but it's still nerve-wracking, especially now that she's coming home early.  
  
He looks over at Marshmallow, who's sitting with her paws tucked under her. He clicks his tongue and makes a 'pspspsps' noise, which makes her ear flick. She gets up with a stretch, letting out a long yawn before walking over to him and resting her head on his leg with a small mew. He starts petting her, causing her to purr.  
  
"Do you think she'll accept me, Marshie?" he asks, and he's pleasantly surprised when she stretches her paw forward so it's on his arm. She looks up at him with a mew and then brings her paw back, resting it on his leg again. He would be lying if he says that he isn't touched by this.  
  
He picks her up and holds her against his chest, looking down at her, "Can you understand me? Mew if you can."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what I was expecting." he says with an awkward chuckle. He sets her down in his lap and grabs his phone, turning it on to check the time. 6:28, she'll be home in 2 minutes.  
  
He grabs Marshmallow's toy mouse and gently tosses it over to his open door. Her tail starts to move back and forth and she leaps out of his lap so she can pounce on it, picking it up in her jaws proudly. He pushes himself off his bed and makes his way downstairs, Marshmallow following him.  
  
He walks into the living room and lies down on the couch, Marshmallow playing with her toy on the ground. Then, as he turns his phone on, he hears the front door open.  
  
"Welcome home, Tiffany." the speaker says as the door automatically closes behind her.  
  
"Griff?" Griff takes a deep breath and stands up at her calling his name. He walks over to the front door, and his Mom's hanging her jacket up. She turns around, smiles at him, walks up to him and pulls him into a tight hug. He returns the hug, though he makes sure not to hug her too tight.  
  
He's been spooked by his own strength ever since he first got the bionic implants at 15, and doesn't want to hurt his Mom. Sure, they don't exactly get along at times, and she's overbearing sometimes, but he loves her nonetheless. And he could _never_ go as far as _hurting_ her.  
  
Then, the painful thought that, depending on how she reacts, this might be the last time he gets to hug her. The thought hits him like a truck, and it _hurts._ When Tiff goes to break the hug, he has to hesitate before doing the same.  
  
"You said you had something to tell me, right?" she says, lifting her sunglasses up and running a hand through her hair. When he takes in that this is _actually happening,_ he's intimidated, so he doesn't say anything.  
  
Tiff frowns, nods towards the living room, and they walk to it together. They sit down on the couch together, and neither of them have said a word. She puts her hand on Griff's arm in an attempt to comfort him, "What's wrong?" she asks, and he has to close her eyes at the obvious concern in her voice.  
  
"Whenever you're ready." Tiff encourages him, and Griff swears that his heart is beating louder and louder in his chest.  
  
_C'mon, just say it already!_ He thinks to himself, but he can't seem to find the words. Well, he _knows_ what he's going to say, but he can't manage to get the words out.  
  
Marshmallow stops playing with her toy to jump in Griff's lap, pressing her face against him affectionately, and he wonders if she knows that he's nervous. He chuckles weakly, petting her. His hands are shaking, and despite how hard he tries to stop them from doing so, they don't.  
  
"Whenever you're ready." Tiff encourages him, and he finally takes in a deep breath.  
  
"I'm Pansexual."  
  
He needs to close his eyes again as he waits for her answer. He continues to pet Marshmallow as he tries his best to block out everything around him.  
  
He feels like a heavy weight's finally been lifted off his shoulders, but he's still on-edge. Time feels like it's going slower, even though it's only been a few moments. He doesn't want to have to face rejection, he doesn't know if he can handle it. He _can't_ handl-  
  
Then, feels his Mom wrap her arms around him in a tight, genuine hug, "I'm _so_ proud of you, Griffin."  
  
He opens his eyes, and he doesn't know what to do for a few seconds. He feels a little lost, but he feels like he can finally _breathe._ He had been so caught up in the fear of being rejected, that he had nearly forgotten about the possibility of being accepted.  
  
And it feels _amazing._  
  
He hugs her back as tight as he can while not disturbing Marshmallow, who's now purring in his lap. They stay like that for a while, until Griff finally breaks the hug. Tiff's smiling brightly, and she leans forward to wipe away tears he hadn't realized were there. He's smiling so wide that it starts to hurt a little, "Thanks, Mom."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Griff nods, and she pauses for a few moments before asking, "Were you scared I wouldn't accept you?" she says slowly. She's being cautious, since she doesn't want to make Griff uncomfortable, he was already nervous to tell her.  
  
Griff looks away, feeling embarrassed now. He lets out an awkward, brief chuckle, "Sort of... Yeah."  
  
Tiff frowns slightly. She leans forward again, this time to kiss his forehead, "You don't have to worry about that. Don't be scared to talk to me, okay?"  
  
He feels even more comfortable now, "Okay."  
  
She nods back before continuing, "By the way," Griff's at full attention, "you know that I'm a Lesbian, don't you?"  
  
He's surprised, but not in a bad way, of course, "No. I'm proud of you, though." he says with a smile. She nods in a silent thank you like he had done to her, and he wishes he could be as calm and casual as her when coming out.  
  
He wishes that coming out didn't have to be such a big deal. He wishes that the possibility of being told that you're confused, or maybe even getting kicked out of your house, or worse, didn't exist. He wishes he could just bring up that he's Pan without having to worry about all of that.  
  
Tiff seems a little confused, "...Not in the nineteen years you've been alive? I've never mentioned it? Not once?"  
  
"If you did then I don't remember."  
  
"I thought you knew." there's comfortable silence for a few seconds. Then, Tiff starts to laugh at the realization that she had completely forgot to tell him. Griff starts laughing, too.  
  
Once they've both calmed down, Griff leans sideways and rests his head on Tiff's shoulder. She wraps an arm around him, "Does Spike know?" Griff nods, "Yeah. She's Pan, too."  
  
Tiff smiles, "Must be nice having someone you can relate to."  
  
Griff smiles, and as he thinks of Spike he starts blushing a bit, but that's hardly unusual when he's thinking about her. He loves that girl with all his heart. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her, she's _perfect._  
  
"Yeah, it really is. Did you ever have someone you could relate to, Mom?" Tiff looks forward silently, as if she's reminiscing. She puts her hand on her cheek as Griff perks up a little out of interest.  
  
"Her name was Lizzie."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this fic!! I might write smth about Tiff and Lizzie in the future,, hmm  
> I don't have anything else to add, but have a great day/night!! 💖


End file.
